A Struggling Student
by rosemary8190
Summary: Jodi Allen, Ups and Downs when she is brought in by a teacher and then fostered by Mr Wilding. This goes wrong and shes taken back to care. Will it all work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is a fanfiction ive been working on for a few days now :) so please enjoy comments are welcome. There is a bit of a series mix up but not a lot :)  
><strong>

**Prequel**

**PROSPECTUS**

Dear Prosepective Students and parents,

This book contains all the information you need to know in order to make sure it's the right school for your child to be sent to. I can assure you all my staff are very kind and know their subject area very well.

Although the past news reports have said that this school is going downhill, Well this is where its going to change a zero tolerance policy is in order and this school will be the best school there is to be in Manchester! With the recent merger and the instatement of teachers from John Fosters School, your child is in the best capable hands here in Waterloo Road.

We hope you will consider us as your option.

Yours

Rachel Mason

Headteacher Waterloo Road Comprehensive School

**TEACHERS AND THEIR SUBJECTS**

**Rachel Mason** is Headteacher

**Edward Lawson** is head of maths and is deputy Head

**Sian Diamond** is pastoral care and is head of Science

**Christopher Mead **is assistant deputy and science teacher

**Jeremy Diamond **Is head of Physical Education

**Matthew Wilding **Is head of Creative Studies including Music, Art and Drama

**Thomas Clarkson **Is head of English Language

**Steph Haydock **Is Head of Modern Foreign Languages

**Marcus Kirby **Is Head of Geography

**Ruby Fry **Is Head of Home Economics (Food Technology)

**Jack Rimmer **Is Head of History

**Grantly Budgen **English Teacher

**Linda Radleigh **English Teacher

**Kim Campbell **Art Teacher

**Joanne Lipsett **French Teacher

**Francesca Montoya **Spanish Teacher

**Daniel Chalk **Maths Teacher

**Eleanor Chaudry ** English Teacher

**Rob Cleaver **P.E Teacher

**TEACHING ASSISTANTS AND OTHERS**

**Davina Shackleton **S.E.N Co-Ordinater

**Janeece Bryant **School Secretary

**Rose Kelly **Catering Assistant

**Candice Smiley **Head of Catering

**Rob Scotcher **Site Manager

**SUBJECT AREAS**

**English**

In English all students will study Shakespeare and contemporary prose texts aswell as poetry from post 1914 and pre 1914. Students will also study novels and plays, sometimes involving acting in the classes. Written and typed work is expected from all students, with a high standard. Support is on hand if needed.

**Maths**

Forget the old textbook stuff, Nearly every lesson involves using multi-link and tools to help the students learn through doing. Building shapes aswell as smartboard activerties are used every lesson as starters and mains. With the recent induction of handhelds one per student in the class, we can create class graphs together on the smart board from the handhelds. Making lessons more enjoyable.

**Science**

Science gets better in Secondary School, You get to blow up things as some year 7's say, well this is not true, you get to learn about the things around you and different chemicals aswell as forces and motions on everyday objects. There is at least one Experiment a week. All students will have experienced the Hydrogen Pop, The magnesium light and the creation of fireworks by the time they leave Waterloo Road.

**Art**

Art is expression through drawing, painting or sculpting. We give students termly topics so they can carry on for the weeks doing one piece of art work, producing one final piece that can be graded. It's a fun subject and should be enjoyed.

**Drama and Music**

Drama and Music fall under the same category. In Drama students will learn by acting. They will study plays and experience and write from a charectors point of view, expressing the feelings of the character in the play their studying. In Music they will study right from the beginning of music upto the modern day they will also learn how to use Music Technology equipment. At GCSE all Music students are expected to join the choir or the orchestra or join a band together. In Drama at GCSE all students are expected to join the annual performance, The drama club or the dance club.

**Geography**

In geography we will study the world, volcanos and all the features of the world including important monuments and the wonders of the world.

**History**

In History we will study everything from Egyption upto world war 2. Religious education is an extra afterschool club if it is wanted we offer it. The main area we study is modern world history.

**Food Technology**

In food technology we do practical every two weeks, looking into healthy diets, special diets and childrens diets. We will alao be looking into health and safety in a kitchen aswell as hygiene standars. Also cooking a three course meal for a family of four will be looked at too.

**Modern Foreign Languages**

In languages we offer a choice in year 8 of either French or Spanish in Year 7 they do both. It is a compulsory subject until GCSE. Learn the basics of foreign languages and turn it into your own language, become fluent in the language you like the best.

**Physical Education**

In P.E each child has two physical sessions and one sit down lesson a week, all students unless specified by parents with a valid reason have to take part, forgetting a kit is not an exception, after 3 forget kits a detention and hour in the cooler will be issued. If it continues lost property kit will be given out. In P.E we discover lots of different subjects, Boys will study Football, Hockey, Basketball, Badminton, Summer activerties on the running course and field events aswell as Boxing in sixth form. Girls will study Hockey, Football, Netball, Badminton, Tennis, Summer activerties and field events, Trampolining, self defence and gymnastics in sixth form. At GCSE all students are expected to join at least one of the many clubs we have on offer.

**Crèche**

A crèche is available to both students, parents and Teachers. With qualified nursery nurses available on sight.

(Not all teachers will be used, but they maybe mentioned)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

Jodi Allen lived with her mother and her 2 year old brother Liam in a dodgey 2 bedroom damp flat on the outskirts of Rochdale. Everyday she would get up, feed her brother, take her brother to nursery and start her Job of drug runs. However since the authorities came to her mother last week and handed a prospectus too her and gave her a good talking to, she has to send her to school.

Today was that first day of school, Jodi was awake at 8am

"MOM! I'm gonna be late!"

"Shush Jodi I'm trying to sleep"

"Wheres my uniform"

"Top draw sweetheart" Jodi's mom said tired

"Mom, its creased"

"I didn't have time to do it, it will be okay love"

"You don't do nothing"

Liam got out of of his bed

"Liam come on sweetheart, what do you want for breakfast"

"Frosties Jodi!" Liam squeeled

"Okay" She said putting him on the chair with a bowl of frosties "Liam theres no milk, so your gonna have to eat it like that"

Jodi got changed she looked a mess, she hadn't got time for a shower and besides the hot water was off and had been for about 2 weeks now! So she hadn't had a shower in two weeks. She walked into the living room, she saw her mom lying there with the news on fast asleep.

By now its was 8:30am school had just started and Jodi was yet to leave the house. Jodi picked up Liam got him changed and picked up her bag as she left the flat with Liam holding her hand.

She was walking fast and eventually she reached the gates at 9:15am. She sneaked into the school.

"Ah finally she turns up, Jodi Allen yes?" Rachel said in the foyer

Jodi nodded

"Right then, lets get him dropped off at the crèche and you best come to my office, can you put your tie straight and tuck your shirt in please"

"Yes miss"

They dropped Liam off and they both walked down to the office, Rachel knew she came from a bad background and she did smell a bit but she didn't say anything, because she could see this girl needed education and she was not going to deprive her of that.

"Right then Jodi if you would like to take a seat" Rachel smiled "So the last time you were in education was?"

"Oh about 4 years ago when I join year 7"

"And what have you been doing since then"

"Oh erm…just work and things"

"What sort of work Jodi because you know you were under 13 when you were working"

"Well I set up my own business but It collapsed a month ago" Jodi lied

"Oh right okay" Rachel smiled knowing the truth was missing somewhere "Okay then Jodi heres your timetable, were here now so if you would like to go along to maths, its just along this corridor"

"Thanks Miss"

Jodi got up and walked out to maths and sat in the only empty seat available next to Denzil Kelly.

"Oh sir you got air freshner"

"Denzil Kelly shut it" Mr Lawson replied

Everyone laughed at Denzil

"Right then so get your textbooks out and your workbooks and work through the questions on page 63"

"Who are you" Denzil whispered

"Jodi Allen"

"You smell you know that right" Denzil said

"Denzil, don't be so horrible!" Eddie said

Jodi grabbed her bag and went to the crèche where she played with Liam for a bit.

"Aren't you supposed to be in lesson" A nursery nurse asked

"Well no"

"Oh okay fair enough" She said as she turned back to the other 3 children in the nursery.

Jodi picked up Liam as he was crying a bit.

"Hey its okay Liam, everything will be just fine" She said bouncing him looking out the window

"Jodi Allen" Rachel said as Jodi whipped her head round

"Miss…er Miss Mason"

"You let her in here"

"She said she had no lessons Miss Mason"

"Okay, Jodi can you leave him here whilst we go to my office we need to talk things over"

"No we don't just leave me be" Jodi said starting to cry "Its okay Liam as I said everything will be sorted"

"Mommy can I play with that toy?"

"Yeah go on"

This made Rachel's eyes open a bit when he said mommy, Rachel thought about what she was dealing with here.

Jodi put Liam down.

"Jodi has to go with the big scary lady so I'll be back later sweety" Jodi said kissing his forehead "Be a good little boy"

"I will" He said picking up the toy.

Jodi followed Rachel down to the Office


End file.
